1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle battery mounting structure.
2. Related Art
A structure has been known in which battery frames for housing a drive battery that is disposed below the floor of an electric vehicle are formed from fiber reinforced plastic (FRP), and are fixed to side frames (under members) disposed on the left and right at a lower face of the floor (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4924684).
However, in resin battery frames, there is a concern of damage to fixing portions of the battery frame to the under members (floor side) due to collision load input when the vehicle experiences a side collision. There is accordingly a room for improvement in structures to prevent damage to fixing portions of the resin battery frame to the floor, in the event of a vehicle side collision.